


Punch Drunk Love

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Danny worries about Steve's sanity sometimes, Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Steve isn't great with timing things appropriately, paramedic Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: In which Danny worries and Steve has horrible timing





	Punch Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 2.06. I stole some of the blooper dialogue for the MMA fight scene because it was just too perfect.

Being standby medic at a charity MMA match was not Danny’s idea of a fun Saturday. He would much rather be at home, watching tv in his boxers than standing in the crowded area around the cage watching two people beat the ever-loving crap out of each other  _ for the kids _ . In his opinion, any kids who were watching something this violent need more charity than what the Leiomano Foundation could give them. But despite his opposition to the fight, he needed the extra money and he couldn’t thank Meka enough for getting him the gig.

“Follow the light,” Danny tells his latest patient and watches his pupils as the fighter tracks his penlight. Danny had seen him take a couple hard blows to the head but he doesn’t seem to have any resulting injury from them. He starts checking over the guys' other injuries, only half paying attention to the rest of the event going on around him when he hears the announcer call out the next fighters.

“Any pain in your neck?” he asks, barely hearing the guy tell him no as the announcers' words sink in. “Ice your hand and you’ll be fine,” he says distractedly, handing over an ice pack and scanning the crowd because there’s no way he heard the announcer just introduce hometown hero  _ Steve McGarrett _ .

As soon as he turns around he immediately spots Steve walking down the aisle towards the cage and he swears his heart actually stops before the traitorous thing starts beating double-time. Steve is wearing nothing but some low-slung red boxing shorts and the man is glistening in the lights. It’s completely indecent and the fact that it’s turning Danny on is not helping anything. He makes his way through the crowd towards Steve and is more surprised than he should be that he manages to speak clearly with Steve looking like that.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he shouts over the roar of the crowd and Steve fucking  _ beams _ at him.

“Danno! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Yes, because I am a paramedic and, unlike you, have a reason to be here. So I will ask again, what the hell are you doing here?” He shouts, ignoring the snickers of the girl standing behind Steve, Lori he thinks her name is.

“I’m filling in for a guy,” Steve says, bouncing around in a way that is entirely too distracting, “He was a suspect and I dislocated his shoulder when he resisted arrest.”

“Of course you did,“ Danny says to himself, running a hand through his hair, “Why you? They don’t have any other people who want to get beat up for fun on this entire island?”

“It was short notice, and it’s not just for fun, Danno.”

“But it  _ is _ fun for you,” he says. Steve just grins at him and it’s all the confirmation he needs.

“Just do me a favor and watch yourself in there okay? I’ve treated too many broken bones tonight,” he warns, silently bemoaning the fact that he has a crush on a giant adrenaline junkie. Though, after nearly three years of knowing Steve and Five-0, he shouldn’t be surprised at Steve’s antics anymore.  

“Is that concern I see there?” Steve teases, letting Lori put his mouthguard in for him, running his tongue over it to make sure it’s in place, and oh how Danny wishes he was that piece of plastic.

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” Danny says, backing away so Steve can enter the ring and he absolutely does not blush when Steve winks at him and says “Love you too, Danno.”

The gate to the cage closes behind Steve and Danny groans, stepping up beside Lori as the fight starts. “This is not me supporting this,” he says as the bell dings.

“Sure, sure,” Lori agrees and he just knows that she’s laughing at him.

He want’s to say something back but Steve gets hit for the first time and Danny’s entire focus is brought to the fight in front of him. Steve’s good, but he’s not trained in MMA and Danny knows how this is going to end even if Steve refuses to see it. He’s proven right when Steve’s opponent punches him and Steve goes reeling back into the fencing.

“Steve! Steve, just stay down. It’s a charity fight, just don’t get up,” he yells over the crowd, noting Steve’s dazed look.

“God, you’re beautiful, Danny!” Steve yells back and Danny freezes mid-shout, “We should go out.”

“ _ Are you kidding me! _ ” Danny explodes as Steve stands up, “Now! Three years and you think that  _ now _ is the right time to ask me out!”

Steve gives him a smile before jumping off of the cage and punching his opponent in the jaw. The crowd erupts into cheers but he’s still yelling as Steve, ignoring through sheer force of will alone how hot that move was. The fight only lasts a couple seconds longer before the other guy throws Steve over his shoulder and Danny knows that it’s over. The crowd cheers as the referee calls the fight and he stands at the ready as Steve stumbles out of the ring.

“What hurts?” he asks as soon as Steve’s in front of him. He takes the mouthguard out for him so that Steve can answer, and starts inspecting the bruising on his face.

“Danno-”

“Does anything feel broken?”

“Danno.”

“Follow my finger,“ Danny orders Steve, holding a finger up in front of him but Steve moves it out of the way. “I’m not letting you go without a complete workup,” Danny says which, in hindsight, he realizes is a mistake because no sooner have the words left his mouth than Steve pulls him close and kisses him.

Danny does not melt into the kiss, but boy does he want to and it’s only the resounding wolf whistles from the rest of the Five-0 team that make him pull away. There are congratulations all around -for the fight and the kiss- and the crowd has started to file out of the stadium when Steve wraps an arm around him and says, “Come on Danno. Take me home.”

“Home? You’re not going home buddy, you’re going to the hospital to get your head checked. Maybe they can finally figure out what's wrong with you that would make you agree to this,” he complains as he leads Steve back up to the locker room, but he doesn’t move out from under Steve's arm and he doesn’t complain when Steve pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
